This invention relates to advertising display devices for mounting in the channels of stocking shelves in retail stores and, more particularly, to three-dimensional product markers of one-part construction.
The Tanney U.S. Pat. No. 3,791,149, owned by the assignee of this application, discloses a three-dimensional display device including a flexible printed sheet divided into two sections by a fold line. One section is curled back and around to impart a cylindrical shape to the section. Bands of adhesive secure the sections together and maintain the cylindrical shape of the one section. The Chittum U.S. Pat. No. 2,401,615 discloses a display card to which is appended a tab that may be bent back and through a slit formed in the card to form an article retaining sleeve or pocket. The Pradt U.S. Pat. No. 2,115,449 discloses a display support having a tab with slits formed therein to provide a protruding portion which provides means for attaching the support to any suitable surface. The Sauer U.S. Pat. No. 2,255,535 describes a display card with a front cover sheet that is held partially over the back cover sheet thereof to display both covers.